


I Will Follow You Into The Dark

by zeta_leonis



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Fluffy Smut, M/M, Ryan is scared, but that's what shane's for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeta_leonis/pseuds/zeta_leonis
Summary: Ryan likes looking into Shane’s eyes, so as to not look into the darkness, so as to not let his mind wander.





	I Will Follow You Into The Dark

“Ryan, the lights are on.” Shane sounds somewhat exasperated, looking down at his boyfriend with a confused look on his face.

“Yeah, the  _ lamp!  _ It’s still really dark here, though.” Ryan bites his lip, looking to the side. The dim light doesn’t reach the end of the room, and the bathroom is there, dark, dark, dark. 

He looks back up at Shane. 

“Ryan, it’s a bit awkward to have sex with all the lights in the room on.” Ryan looks almost hopeless, willing Shane to understand without having to say it out loud, since it embarrasses him. After a few moments, emotions flash in Shane’s eyes, and then -  _ “Oh.” _

Ryan nods. 

“Oh, Ryan - I didn’t - God, I’m so sorry -” Shane rushes to apologise, kissing Ryan’s forehead, his cheeks, his chin. 

“No, it’s fine.” Ryan sighs contentedly and gives Shane a kiss before reaching up, trying to reach the light switch. Shane stops him though, taking his hand and pulling it towards them, entwined fingers coming to rest on Shane’s side. 

Ryan looks confused, but before he can say anything, Shane kisses him sweetly. “Just keep your eyes on me.” Another kiss, longer, Shane rocking his hips down slowly. “Don’t look away.”

Their kiss turns passionate, only breaking away when they need to breathe, Shane taking advantage of this to run his tongue over Ryan’s lips and into his mouth, exploring it like it’s the first time, like he needs to map it, like he has to trace it all from memory. Shane kisses Ryan’s jaw, trails wet, open-mouthed kisses down his neck, leaving a trail of saliva and warmth, his hot, insistent tongue pressing against Ryan’s skin and leaving him breathless. 

The older of the two keeps going like that until he reaches Ryan’s boxers, taking the top of the waistband between his teeth and pulling it down with them, all while looking upwards into Ryan’s eyes, who stares at him with lust-filled eyes, hazy and glassy yet completely trained on him, as if hypnotised. Shane kisses the inside of his thighs, the back of his knees, all the way to his hips, proceeding then to press kisses against Ryan’s erection, kissing it almost lavishly, tongue lapping at the precum that flows from the head in spurts. When he finally takes the other man in his mouth, Ryan gasps like he’s been shot, pupils blown wide and mouth agape. 

Shane twists his hand around Ryan where he can’t reach with his mouth, swirls his tongue and turns his head to maximize Ryan’s pleasure, who twists his hands in the sheets and fights the urge to close his eyes. 

Shane pulls off then, tongue running down the side of Ryan’s cock, speaking into Ryan’s skin. “Lube,” it’s a request, low and raspy in the back of his throat, and it sends shivers shooting up Ryan’s veins, making his arm tingle as he reaches for the bottle on the bedside table. 

When their hands touch as Ryan gives it to Shane, Ryan gulps at the tremors running through his body, at the sensation left where Shane’s fingers touched Ryan’s, a hot iron branding Ryan as his everywhere he touches. 

When Shane sinks a finger into Ryan, he is still looking up at him, never looking away. This is a promise, a carnal metaphor with a deeper meaning: Ryan will always be able to look to him, no matter the situation, no matter the issue, no matter how deep and personal. Shane will be there, always. 

Ryan tangles his hand in Shane’s hair as the latter wraps his lips around Ryan’s cock again, licking the head lazily and pressing yet another finger into Ryan, spreading him slowly, gently, making sure he gets accustomed to it, but it’s not as if they haven’t done this before, as if they don’t come back from a particularly chilling location and then sink into bed, making love until they physically cannot, as if they don’t use that as a cleansing mechanism, a way to remind each other that there is still good in the world, that they needn’t be afraid, not here. It’s more intense for Ryan though, who grips Shane’s hand and tightens his whole body around him to ground himself and remind himself that Shane is still there, that he won’t fade away. 

The grip in Shane’s hair tightens, the moaning gets louder, warning signs, and then everything gets cut off all at once, Ryan’s body left shaking like a brittle autumn leaf in the howling wind. He makes a noise of complaint, wants to ask why, but he knows the answer. He asks a different question instead. 

“You haven’t taken off your pants yet?” 

Shane is still shimmying out of them. “No, when was I supposed to?” He then shifts towards Ryan. “As if I had any time.”

After coating himself with lube, he spreads his lover’s legs and settles between them, gulping at the sight of Ryan’s body spread out beneath him. 

Ryan turns his head to the side, still somewhat self-conscious, still vulnerable. To the other side, the windows, moonlight and streetlight shining through, white and cold, even unnerving to some extent. Ryan stares into the darkness, and he can see it, the darkness taking forms, shifting and shaping and twisting to form creatures born from Ryan’s deepest fears - 

“No,” Shane murmurs, pulling Ryan out of his self-induced state of panic. He uses his fingers to turn Ryan’s head so that they’re looking at each other directly in the eyes, Shane’s holding unashamed lust with an edge of care to them, an edge of desire for Ryan, desire to quell Ryan’s fears. Ryan’s eyes are lost, trapped between want, need and perplexity. “Look at me.”

The younger nods. 

Shane lowers his body so that their chests are touching, foreheads pressed together as he pushes in, drinking in every sound Ryan makes, broken whimpers as he tries to accommodate to the stretch, a breathy ‘fuck’ once Shane is all the way in. The elder takes Ryan’s hand and threads their fingers, pressing their hands against the bed. Ryan’s other hand slides up Shane’s side, coming up to cup Shane’s face for a moment before resting definitely in his hair, already messy and dishevelled. 

When Ryan squeezes Shane’s fingers gently, the latter understands and begins rolling his hips. Ryan is breathing harshly, every single nerve in his body running hot and cold at the same time, lava and ice, another metaphor for them, for their dynamic, for the stark contrast between them and how it comes together perfectly, like a puzzle, each of them the pieces, filling in the other’s gaps, slotting into the empty places in their souls. 

“Shane,” Ryan says in his breathy, fucked-out voice that Shane absolutely worships, turns liquid for. Ryan could ask him to do anything with that voice and Shane would absolutely yield to him. “More, please, I -”

Shane nods and begins thrusting harder, pulling out and pushing in fast enough to satisfy Ryan, slow enough to be able to call this lovemaking. 

The younger lifts his legs and wraps them around his lover’s hips, making Shane grind  _ down,  _ hitting that spot inside Ryan that makes him scream, followed by a steady stream of broken words that, though once destined to form a sentence, now just hang in the air as pleas.  _ “Please - yes, yes, there - don’t stop -  _ **_Shane_ ** _ -” _

Shane then goes for that spot again and again, decimating Ryan, hitting his prostate over and over until Ryan’s nerve ends are numb but raw with sensation, until Ryan is forced to close his eyes and let his head fall back, legs tightening, hands tugging hair and fingers squeezing. Shane takes this as a cue and uses his free hand to slip between their bodies and stroke Ryan’s cock, relishing in the sound that rips itself from Ryan’s vocal chords, caught between a gasp and a scream, a hiss of pleasure. 

Shane grunts and groans from the exertion and the overstimulation: the feeling of Ryan tightening around him only to loosen up just to tighten once more, the sensory overload - his sight, drinking in Ryan’s face, contorted in pleasure; his hearing, Ryan’s broken moans and shattered whimpers, repressed screams and grunts; smell, the scent of sex, the scent of candles and coffee and dried leaves that screams  _ Ryan _ ; taste, the salty taste of sweat on Ryan’s skin, the taste of his skin, already so familiar yet always so invigorating; touch -  _ everything.  _ Where their skin meets, Shane - like Ryan - feels the waves of electricity and numbingly intense pleasure. 

Ryan’s eyes are closed, but he no longer sees darkness - behind his eyelids, he sees stars dance as his vision turns redder, blood - no, pleasure,  _ passion.  _ “I’m coming,” he groans, warning again, this time with his voice, unable to hold onto the feeling without letting go, a dam about to burst. “Shane, fuck,  _ I’m coming -” _

A voice, far away yet directly above him. 

“Look at me, Ryan.” Shane is panting, his voice strained as he tires out the last of his coherent thought. “Look at me when you come.”

It takes all of Ryan’s remaining energy, but he forces his eyes open and stares into Shane’s and comes, whirled into his orgasm, straining to keep his eyes open, even just a fraction. Shane keeps thrusting, the hand that was around Ryan’s cock now on the bed for leverage as he goes even faster now, trying to attain completion. Ryan leans up and kisses him, squeezing his fingers gently and clenching around him, overstimulation be damned. 

Shane groans into Ryan’s mouth and comes, spending himself inside Ryan, who whimpers quietly and kisses the side of Shane’s neck. 

Shane opens his eyes when he breaks the kiss, staring down at Ryan. The latter wraps both arms around Shane’s shoulders and pulls him down again. “Thank you,” he whispers between kisses, tightening his legs as a symbol of gratitude. “Thank you, thank you.”

Shane smiles, nuzzles his nose against Ryan’s. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Ryan laughs and kisses him again. 

 

**__________**

  
  


When Shane turns off the lights before they go to sleep, Ryan isn’t afraid. He cuddles into Shane’s arms and smiles contentedly, light filling him from the inside. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> why can't i write anything other than smut jfc


End file.
